Harry Potter and the Curse of Omalia
by Madridia
Summary: Okay, my first H.P. fanfic and it's not the best ^^; but please leave some comments or I'll be sad :-(
1. Arrival to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Curse of Omalia  
  
Chapter 1  
  
" Hurry up Harry or we'll miss the train!!" Ron yelled. Harry pushed his cart along side of the crimson-red engine, the Hogwarts Express. He turned around and waved goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, who waved back. He boarded the train and started looking around for the empty cabin Ron and Hermione were sitting in. "Hey Harry, over here!" He could see Ron's bright red hair halfway down the aisle. He ran ahead and sat down. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked. "I dunno." Ron replied. "I haven't seen her. Maybe she's up towards the front." As soon as Ron said that, Hermione ran in and sat down. She had an armful of all of the different candies from the candy tray. "Sorry I'm late you guys. I was really hungry so I stopped for a snack along the way." Hermione exclaimed. " A snack?!" Harry and Ron said at the same time. " Here, you want any Every Flavor Beans?" Hermione reached out her hand, full of beans. Harry shook his head. "No beans for me but I would like that scrumptious Coffin Cake!" Ron reached his hand over and grabbed the cake, but Hermione hit his hand, which sent the cake flying through the air, and landed on Harry shirt. "Oops." Ron and Hermione said. "Oh darn it! I better go wash this off." Harry got up and walked towards the bathroom. On his way out, he just so happened to walk right into his best friend, Draco Malfoy. "Well, well, well- if it isn't my dearest friend Potter. Long time no see. You still hanging around with those poor Weasleys? Funny how they can afford such a celebrity to stay with them. Not exactly first class like you would expect, ay Potter?" Malfoy grew an evil sneer. "Chee Malfoy, or should I say Draco, where are your bodyguards? Did they get sick of you? Or perhaps you scared them away?" Harry replied. He turned around and began walking back to the cabin when Malfoy asked, "So I guess you're just going to chicken out, aren't you Potter?" "Well if you'll excuse me, my friends are waiting for me. Why don't you just go slither away and eat your young, the Slytherin you are." Harry replied. By this time, Ron and Hermione were barely sticking their heads out to watch and listen. Harry was walking back towards the cabin. "Harry, DUCK!" Hermione yelled. He turned around and ducked as a flash of light barely skimmed the top of his head. Malfoy had taken out is wand and began shooting beams of light at Harry. As Harry ducked them, they hit against the tin door of the engine car, causing a clattering sound against the door, which sent a teacher flying through the door. "What is going on here?" asked one of the teachers that Harry nor Malfoy recognized. He seized Malfoy's hand and ripped the wand from his grasp. "No magic on the train!" Malfoy's eyes were watering up of tears as the teacher walked away. "Harry, come on we're almost there!" He ran to his cabin as Malfoy walked away, looking out the window. The sky was pitch black and dotted with tiny stars and fireflies. The three of them could hear the train whistle blowing and they could feel the train slowing down. They stopped on a station and they heard a voice that said, "Welcome to Hogwarts." 


	2. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 2  
  
" Good evening everyone, and welcome to Hogwarts first years." Professor McGonagall said. "I will now begin the sorting." Harry looked over around the first years, all jumping excitedly. He only noticed one girl who really stood out from the crowd. She was about as tall as Harry, probably as old too, but why was she standing with the first years? Professor McGonagall took out a scroll and began reading names. "Abuscrus, Andrew!" She yelled. A small boy no bigger than Harry's fan's brother, Dennis. "RAVENCLAW!" The sorting Hat yelled. A few minutes later, about half way down the list, she called on "Malfoy, Draca!" A short girl with wild long hair (striking resemblance to Draco, too) got up and sat on the stool. No sooner then the hat touched her head, it shouted"SLYTHERIN!". The young girl's eyes lit up and she walked over to greet her older brother with a big hug. Malfoy just rolled his eyes as Professor McGonagall continued calling names. With the last first year called (Wyttenburg, Natasha) the girl was still standing there. Harry still couldn't quite make out what her face looked like because she was far away. Once the sorting was over, people began talking until Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "Yes, yes I under stand all of you are very excited to begin a new year, but we still have one more young lady to sort. Her name is Madridia Olamest, and she has come from Durmstrang, the other wizarding school. She will be entering her fifth year here." He announced. The same girl, or as to put it now, Madridia, walked up and shook hands with Dumbledore, then walked over and sat down on the stool. She was about as tall as Harry, most likely the same age also, and she had long brown hair that was down to about her knees, and forest-green eyes. The only strange thing about her was that she had pointed ears, and one of them had a very long gold earring with some sort of symbol on the end. She sat down on the stool and everyone stared at the hat and her. Some Slytherins kept saying "Slytherin, Slytherin, please Slytherin." Silently. A few moments later, the Sorting Hat decided to speak. "Hmmm, yes I see….. very wise….another Olamest I see, but you- no- you are not like your sisters I see. They were destined to be in Slytherin: - Slytherin chuckled-" but you must be put in…let me think….. GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as Slytherin sat open-mouthed staring as she walked over to the table and began shaking hands with everyone. Dumbledore clapped his hands and announced, "Let the feast begin." 


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3  
  
The next morning, at breakfast, a bunch of the first years were excitedly waiting to figure out what classes they had. " Everyone, your attention please." Professor McGonagall said. Professor Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Yes, yes, I know everyone's excited for their first day of classes, but there are a few things I need to get straight. The first thing is, we have our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Misendrium. Also, later towards the middle of the year, all 5th through 7th years will be having a dance (not like a muggle-type) so feel free to invite somebody. You may begin eating" The golden plates and goblets filled themselves as people stuff their faces with mounds of eggs, waffles, sausage, all sorts of good stuff. Madridia just sat towards the edge of the table, with only a little bit of everything, occasionally picking at whatever seemed to be on her plate. Harry couldn't help but notice how many Slytherins were daring Malfoy to go over and invite Madridia to the dance. "You know, the eggs are pretty tasty." Harry told Madridia. She just looked up and smiled. "I am aware of that, Harry." She replied. Her forest-green eyes had locked into an ever-lasting gaze. "But, I'm not a big egg fan." She added. She chuckled than helped her self to a spoonful of Hash Browns and happily ate them. "Oh yeah, if anyone comes over to you that's from Slytherin, just ignore them." Harry said to her. He smiled and sat back down. As though he had listened to the whole conversation, Malfoy got up and walked over to her. "Hi there." He said coolly. Madridia just sat and ate her food like nothing was happening. "Hello?" Malfoy asked. He waved his hand in front of her face, but nothing. Harry just sat and watched, silently chuckling. Finally, Malfoy got up and walked away. Madridia looked up and watched him sit down. "Oh my gosh! We're gonna be late for Potions!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed. "Let's go." "I'll be right there." Harry said. "Aren't you coming Madri-" He looked over to talk to Madridia, but she was gone. 


	4. Next few days

Chapter 4  
  
For the next few days all Harry could think about was her. She was good in just about every class, especially Potions. She was the only one who correctly concocted a high-pitched voice spell, which was stuck on her for about the next 2 classes. That night, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all downstairs in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess and Hermione was reading. Suddenly, Madridia came bursting in, crying. She ran upstairs sobbing the whole way. She said nothing, but everyone was wondering what was wrong. "You had better go see what's wrong Hermione." Harry said. She nodded and walked up stairs. "Madridia, it's me, Hermione. Can I come in?" The door opened quietly followed by muffled sobs. "Madridia, what's wrong?" Hermione asked. "It's- it's- THOSE STUPID SLYTHERINS!" She yelled. "They (sniff) made fun of my ears and tore up my robe and called me a- a-" "A what?" Hermione asked. "A FREAK!" Madridia screamed. "All because I ignored Malfoy when he was going to ask me out to the dance but now I'm not going." "How did you know he was going to ask you?" Hermione questioned. Madridia didn't reply. She sat up. " I just wish people would just accept me not from my looks but who I am, not what I am." "What's that?" Hermione asked, puzzled. "An elf." She said quietly.  
  
*~*  
  
Madridia skipped a few of the next days' classes talking to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall about the incident. "Well, we'll simply take points off of Slytherin for they did judge you by looks. They never should of done that." Professor Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She nodded and left to go to lunch. While there, she didn't speak to anyone. Harry began to feel a bit worried about her. That night, she was up reading a book on the couch in her pajamas. The rest of the Gryfindorrs had been upstairs talking to one another. Harry and Ron came down to play a little chess, without realizing that Madridia was half asleep on the couch in front of the fire. After 3 games, Ron had to go upstairs to get his Gobstones, and Harry stayed downstairs. He noticed Madridia sitting on the couch, reading. He walked up and was just about to talk when, "Let me finish this chapter, Harry." She said without looking up from her book. She glanced up. "Done." she said, snapping her book closed. "Hey Harry, you want the extra smelly or the just plain-" Ron stopped talking. "H-hi M-madridia." He stammered, looking down at his feet, blushing. Madridia just stared from him, to Harry, back to Ron, and finally, back to Harry, then burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Ron asked, still blushing. "Y- your hair!" She replied, still laughing. Ron looked at the mirror and screamed." AAAAAAAAAA WHAT HAPPENED- WHO DID IT- MY HAIR IS BLACK!!!!!" He screamed. Harry and Madridia were laughing so hard tears came out of their eyes. "Actually Ron, if you didn't have freckles and had a lightning bolt scar, I'd say you were my twin!" Harry said, still teary eyed. "Hey I was just about to ask you, do you wanna play some Gobs-" Harry paused and looked at Madridia. She was staring out of the window. "Sh- she's out there." She said, holding back tears. 


End file.
